Quitter l'éternité
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS] Le Quatrième Âge s'est achevé et les elfes sont partis pour les Terres Immortelles. Les derniers disparaissent peu à peu et la dernière habitante de la Lothlorien se décide finalement à elle aussi quitter le monde.
**Salut tout le monde ! C'est mon premier OS sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux et ça fait trèèèèèèès longtemps que je l'ai commencé (quasiment au début de l'année scolaire en fait. Yup), et je ne voyais pas trop comment le finir. Si j'ai mis pas mal de temps, c'est car je ne savais pas trop vers où aller, par où commencer, etc…**
 **Donc voilà, j'ai fini ça et je le poste maintenant, en espérant que ça vous plaise et que ça me donne envie de continuer ma fanfic LOTR principale ^^**  
 **En espérant que ça vous plaira :D**

 **Bien évidemment, le seigneur des anneaux appartient à J.R.R Tolkien, même si je pense qu'il n'est que très peu utile de le rappeler ;)**

* * *

C'était déjà l'automne, un automne morne et sans vie, un automne désespérément lent et rampant. L'été, lui, était passé à toute vitesse, si bien qu'elle ne l'avait même pas perçu. On en sentait encore l'influence, mais elle était minime et, il faut le dire, absolument négligeable.  
Cependant, elle aimait cet automne. Elle aimait cet automne qui tirait en longueur, semblait débuter alors qu'il devait s'achever d'ici deux semaines. Ce n'est pas particulièrement qu'elle craignait l'hiver non, la forêt resterait belle et vivante. Mais elle ne serait plus cet océan d'or et de reflets irisés, elle ne serait plus cette mer dans laquelle le vent insufflerait ses remous, elle ne serait plus ce miroir de la langueur inextinguible qui incendiait son cœur lorsque le soleil se couchait.

Elle n'osait même pas penser à ce que deviendrait ce lieu après. La forêt était éternelle, du moins le serait-elle en son cœur, en _leurs_ cœurs. Mais elle pouvait être ravagée par cet incendie qu'elle provoquait et taquinait depuis des millénaires. Elle pouvait être la malheureuse victime de ce spectacle éblouissant qu'elle offrait chaque fois que le soleil crépitait dans la pénombre grandissante. Il pouvait lui arriver tant de choses… Tant de choses dont elle ne pourrait la protéger. Non pas qu'elle le pouvait mais sa seule existence et présence en ces lieux avaient cet effet.

Elle regardait le soleil se coucher une dernière fois, ses doux rayons se glissant entre les feuilles innombrables des arbres. Il n'y avait pas de vent ou presque, la cime de la forêt était quasiment immobile. Elle contempla l'orbe enflammé lentement s'enfoncer au plus profond de la nuit, lentement faire se glisser dans la pénombre la Terre du Milieu. Ça y est… c'était fini.

Elle se sentait bien un peu triste, c'est vrai. Mélancolique peut-être plutôt. En fait, elle ne savait pas trop. Tout comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était ou non le bon choix. Et tout comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle l'avait accepté comme, à défaut de bon, nécessaire.  
Alors que la nuit tombait elle se releva du tapis de feuille sur lequel elle s'était allongée pour contempler le crépuscule et s'étira, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ce lieu était toujours aussi serein se dit-elle. Toujours aussi calme et tranquille.

Elle se mit lentement en marche vers Caras Galadhorn, écoutant les arbres murmurer sur son passage. Tous connaissaient des centaines d'histoire, des histoires triviales, des histoires tragiques, des histoires passionnées, des histoires floues, des histoires banales et sans grande importance. Mais elle adorait écouter ces histoires, laisser la forêt chanter lentement, à son rythme, sans la presser. Elle adorait se laisser transporter dans ces mémoires du passé, adorer s'endormir contre l'écorce tiède d'un malorn en été, bercée par ses chuchotements et baignée dans une douce lumière d'après-midi.  
Et toutes ces histoires allaient être perdues à jamais, laissées à un éternel oubli, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les flammes et la lames viennent annihiler la forêt. Un instant, elle fut tentée de rompre sa promesse, de ne pas partir aussi tôt, de prendre le temps de consigner, au moins dans sa mémoire, toutes ces histoires. Puis elle se rappela qu'il y avait des milliers, sinon des millions, d'arbres en Lothlorien, et que chacun connaissait des centaines d'histoires. Et si certaines histoires étaient communes à tous les arbres, nombreuses étaient celles qui étaient uniques. Et c'était que ce qui leur conférait leur beauté.

Elle entra dans l'antique cité des elfes, faisant tout son possible pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle ne craignait pas de déranger qui que ce soit mais elle n'arrivait jamais à ne pas se montrer la plus silencieuse possible lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans la cité qui l'avait vue naître et grandir. Les immenses arbres maisons étaient vides, les escaliers, illuminés par des lampions bleutés, montaient jusque dans les feuillages, se perdant parmi les ombres grandissantes. Elle était la seule à encore demeurer ici, à encore respirer avec les arbres. Tous les siens étaient déjà partis depuis bien longtemps. Tous les siens avaient déjà depuis longtemps laissé la forêt reprendre le contrôle de la cité. Tous les siens avaient depuis longtemps délaissé la forêt pour la mer, la Terre du Milieu pour Valinor.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à prendre ses affaires et à partir, le bateau était déjà prêt. Plus qu'à faire le dernier pas, plus qu'à s'élancer sans plus se retourner. Tout était déjà prêt. Elle avait tout préparé avant. Pour ne pas avoir à risquer de renoncer au dernier moment. Mais plus ses pas la rapprochaient de sa valise et de son départ inexorable et plus elle accélérait. Plus elle accélérait et plus et elle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Plus elle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et plus et entendait la mer. Plus elle entendait la mer et plus elle en avait peur. Plus elle en avait peur et plus elle l'aimait.

Elle avait atteint la porte de sa demeure, une petite maison sans grande prétention ni intérêt à vrai dire, juste assez grande pour accueillir un lit, une table, une salle de bain, un placard à provisions ainsi qu'un arc. Rien de plus ni rien de moins. C'était tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin pour vivre.  
S'approchant de la table, elle y passa un doigt, dessinant dans la poussière une longue trace.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas rentrée « chez elle ».  
Un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, elle dégagea toute la poussière accumulée sur une liasse de feuilles entassées les unes sur les autres.  
Le titre calligraphié ressortait, les nombreuses lignes raturées faisant ici office de faire-valoir.

 _ **"A l'ombre de l'éternité"**_

Elle avait trouvé ce titre beau lorsqu'elle l'avait marqué pour la première fois. Et sous ce titre, elle avait consigné l'unique aventure qu'elle avait vécue à ce jour. Le quatrième âge… n'avait pas été un âge d'Aventures. Les Aventures sont des choses déplaisantes, qui ne font que vous mettre en retard pour le dîner. Le quatrième âge avait été l'âge des Hommes certes. Mais il avait avant tout été l'âge des architectes. Reconstruire un monde à partir de cendres et de ruines, tisser de nouveaux liens à partir de segments de familles… Faire s'élever de la terre la paix sur des décennies de guerres et de massacre, tenter de la stabiliser. Ça avait été la tâche de tous, aucun n'y avait vraiment échappé. Chacun y avait, à sa façon, participé.

Elle se rappelait encore du moment où elle avait tracé les dernières lignes, où elle avait enfin levé sa plume. C'était un jour comme celui-ci. Un jour d'automne.  
Mais le quatrième âge était passé et, avec lui, la sagesse et la volonté de reconstruire. Le quatrième âge avait été un été, un court été parmi toutes les autres saisons. Et l'automne s'avérait être long. L'automne s'avérait être long, peut-être même interminable. Qui sait, après tout, où le monde peut-il bien aller ?

Elle fourra le feuillet dans une sacoche, où elle emporta aussi ses plumes, son encre, du papier. De quoi continuer à rêver le quatrième âge. De quoi continuer à construire et à établir le monde. De quoi se plonger dans le passé comme le futur. De quoi encrer dans l'éternité de Valinor les récits de cette Terre, destinée à se fader lentement.

Elle décrocha l'arc qui était placé juste à côté de sa fenêtre. Il lui avait bien servi et, malgré les innombrables utilisations, il était toujours le même, il avait toujours la même poignée, les même courbes…  
Elle le posa sur son lit et se dirigea vers le placard, dans lequel elle prit des provisions pour le voyage. Puis elle sortit, sans se retourner, fermant les yeux, marchant sereinement dans la cité dont elle connaissait les moindres chemins par cœur.

Elle quitta tout et, lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la forêt, elle se mit à avancer vers l'Ouest. Et ne se retourna pas. 

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! =)


End file.
